


Immortality is a Bitch

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: South Park One Shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: You just had to fall in love with the biggest whore in South Park...****Please note: This story contains suicide. If this is a touchy subject/ topic for you please DO NOT READ. Please also understand, this is a dark story that I wrote to get some dark thoughts out of my head. This doesn't mean I am suicidal. I was just going through a rough time and needed an outlet. ****
Series: South Park One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836499
Kudos: 15





	Immortality is a Bitch

You sit in the dark cold room hands over your ears trying to drown out the moans of the female in the home next to you. They grow louder every second that passes and you silently curse your parents. You curse them for moving here, for being poor, for renting this tiny room in the back of someone’s garage and for leaving you here and running off with the tenants for whatever drug related reason they claimed this time. You curse it all, everything. A loud scream of pleasure lets you know they’ve both hit climax, but you knew Kenny McCormick. There was another round coming soon, one you weren’t sticking around for. You grab your coat off the floor running out the door, slamming it behind you knowing it will catch his attention. It did, you ran away from the boy calling your name. You ran all the way to Stark's Pond. Tears fell as you hid behind some bushes. Out of every guy in South Park, why did you have to fall in love with him.

The sun has already set as you make your way back to the dark room in the back of the McCormick’s garage. You take the long way in no hurry to get back. You keep your head low as you snake your way through the alleyways. Curfew was an hour ago, and being caught out late by police was just not what you needed on top of everything else tonight. When you finally manage to make your way back Kenny is waiting on his doorstep for you. You walk past him without so much as a glance much less a word. “I didn’t know you were here.” his voice laced with regret. You open the door. You finally turn to give the boy a sad glance over your shoulder before you step inside and lock the door behind you. You hear him try the knob before calling out your name. You ignore him as you take your father's gun from its hiding place.

The bang rings threw the cold air, Kenny’s face visibly pales at the sound. It takes him three swift hard kicks to get the door open before he is rushing inside. He finds you on the ground in a pool of deep crimson the gun in your lifeless hand. With a shaky hand he pulls the phone from his pocket and dials 911. The lady on the line tells him to check for a pulse. A tear falls when he tells her there isn’t one. The police and an ambulance show up soon after, asking questions. They leave just as soon as they come, taking you with them. A scream tears through him at the realization that you’re gone and that it was all his fault.

Kenny wakes the next morning with a splitting headache. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, a bullet to the head always left him with one the next day. Didn’t mean he hated it any less. He slowly got up trying to recall yesterday's death, a knock on his bedroom window interrupting him. “Get up Kenny.” He knocked back letting her know he was awake.

They walked together to the bus stop. She had little to say that morning, which meant she knew his head hurt. He often wondered if she knew why. The walls of his home were thin, she must have heard the gunshot right? A dull pain ran from one temple to the other making him cringe. She placed a hand on his shoulder as some form of comfort which he patted to let her know he was fine. He tried thinking of yesterday once again, but the events of things were hazy. That struck him as odd, he normally remembered his deaths so clearly. He spent the walk to the bus stop and the ride to school in deep thought.

“Kenny, we’re at school.” Kenny looked up to the girl on his right nodding at her words. “Can you braid my hair for me please.” she handed him her hair tie as they were walking off the bus. It was the moment he ran his fingers through her hair that he felt the bump of a scar on her temple. It was round, a twin to the one he had. The memories suddenly become very clear. The slamming door, him waiting, her sad face, the gun shot all came flooding back clear as day. His hands dropped to his sides, the confused girl in front of him turned to see what was wrong. “Kenny?” How the fuck was she alive?


End file.
